Compass Invades!
}} "After the incident with Gunpowder was resolved, the ALICE China Branch resumed with everyday operations. However, once everyone was relaxed, the important GPS system, which is indispensable in ALICE, suddenly failed! 'The navigation destination is completely wrong', 'the navigation route is constantly changing'. etc., and the sudden system problems have caused confusion in ALICE. '' ''After investigation, it was found that the GPS system was invaded by an unknown powerful virus that interfered with the normal operation of the system. But no matter how it is removed, the system is invaded again by the virus. Failure to find the source of these viruses will not prevent the system from malfunctioning. After analyzing the data from the expelled virus, the Department of Natural Sciences discovered the area where the virus was sent from. However, because of the interference of the message, it is impossible to specify the correct location, and only to explore the area. '' ...''By the way, there have been rumors of very powerful diviners in the area recently. If you are having difficulties exploring, it would seem good to find them to help calculate the location. Compass is also one of the accidental AIs created when the Queen's forces attacked the Department of Science. She grasps the situation earlier than the other AIs and acts according to her own will. When she came into contact with the Queen's forces, it acted differently from the other AIs, immediately noticing the intent of the Queen's forces and cleverly avoiding tracking. After leaving the Department of Sciences, she was able to use her own abilities to become a voyager of the sea, but soon discovered that the virtual world of ALICE already uses GPS to navigate, and does not require other positioning systems. '' ''Since understanding the current situation, Compass realized she could not become a real compass, so she became a diviner to live privately in order to secretly prepare her plan to destroy the GPS system in order to achieve her dreams. In the process of preparation, Compass noticed the existence of Movable Type and Paper, and found they were moved by the Queen's forces and prepared to act to cause turmoil. But instead of stopping them, she helped Movable Type to enable him to achieve his goal faster. '' ''Because of the presence of Movable Type, Paper, and Gunpowder, the attention of the Department of Science was distracted, allowing the compass to be prepared to destroy the GPS system with her virus without being suspicious. After the Gunpowder incident, she determined the time was ripe, and Compass quietly releases the virus to the ALICE GPS system... -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Compass Invades! is the 4th Standard Regional Wizard Quest released for the Chinese version of Crash Fever (also known as Four Great Inventions: Compass Invades!). Compass was one of four AI created after the Queen of Hearts launched an attack on the Chinese Academy of Sciences within the ALICE China Branch, with the other created AIs being Paper, Movable Type, and Gunpowder. Compass had realized what was going on much sooner than the others, so when the Queen of Hearts' forces tried to manipulate her she was able to avoid them. Upon escaping, Compass navigated the seas using her abilities, but found out that the compass was no longer needed due to ALICE's GPS System, so she made plans to infect it with a powerful virus to bring it down. She hid during the events of Paper Invades!, Movable Type Invades!, and Gunpowder Invades!, working as a diviner and using the chaos as a distraction (although she gave some assistance to Movable Type). After Gunpowder was stopped, she used the opportunity to plant her virus, causing chaos all across ALICE. After the virus was eliminated, it kept coming back, so the Department of Natural Science studied it and found the area where the virus had originated from, an area where a powerful diviner was located at, and sends Shen Kuo to deal with the situation. Shen Kuo and the player run into the diviner, who eventually reveals herself as Compass and the culprit behind the virus attack. Compass sends a virus to attack the player but is defeated. However, Compass manages to escape to cause more problems in Underground Uproar. Counter Units The Primary Regional counter for this quest is Shen Kuo. Quest Overview In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post-Quest Blurbs Work in progress. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Chinese Wizards